User blog:ExerciseDancefloors/CYBERAI Concepts and Character Roles
This blog was mostly inspired by CrossverseCrisis' recent Exceed blog, which I've decided to create in turn for my own verse. On here I'll cover several of the basic story concepts of the CYBERAI verse, my inspirations, and anything that won't be covered on my other blog. Any questions are welcome below, just make sure that they're short and to the point. Origin of CYBERAI What started out as an alternate Star Wars fanfiction would eventually become the concept I have in my head today. Initially, me and a friend from my 1st Grade class were the main protagonists; we were Jedi Masters who lived a life of luxury and defended the planet from extraterrestrial threats (also the occasional zombie horde). Heroes and Villains from various Sci-Fi and Fantasy verses would make cameos or appear as major characters, and we would team up with an army of Clone Troopers to defeat invasions brought on by General Grievous and Count Dooku. The Terminator and Jason Voorhees also appeared as major antagonists for whenever Grievous and Dooku weren't available in the storyline, either due to being dead or elsewhere at the time (even if certain characters died, they would be brought back to life later on for some reason). I got into anime years later and began to fiddle with the concept of artificially cloned Jedi-esque warriors that defended the Earth, and it grew to become the concept I'm brainstorming now. Even though it seems like a generic Shonen, CYBERAI acts as more of a conceptual Science Fantasy epic. The Setting CYBERAI is set in the distant future, after the forces whom govern the universe -- the Centillionites -- decide that the planet Earth is no longer fit to provide for the human race. Humankind is wiped out and a new breed of beings rise from their ashes -- the Neonites. Although they're not much different from humans in terms of appearance, Neonites are much smarter and quick-witted, which allows them to progress their societies at a much faster pace. The dominant species is not the only one to change, however, as the indigenous wildlife has been altered drastically from what it once was; the oceans in particular hold an even greater variety of life, which can grow to sizes not seen since the Jurassic Period. Many of the planet's continents have split up into multiple large islands, which have each been divided into seperate countries, although several empires have laid claim to a majority of them. Technology is around 200-1000x more advanced than currently feasible, with spaceships now possessing Tachyon Warp Drives and cloning technology having taken the forefront of worldwide innovation. Perhaps mankind's greatest invention is the Gene Engine, a monolithic mechanical structure that can create its own artificial organisms; this machine was made possible by the discovery of Centillionite biotechnology deep within the earth's crust by the Ascendrian Military. An uncountable number of other worlds have been shown to possess technology just as, if not even more advanced than Neo-Earth's; it can be assumed that they were also "recreated" by the Centillionites. Special Abilities (TBA) Category:Blog posts